New Place New Time: Heart of Kings
by Star Holder Commander
Summary: The third part of the journey starts. What happens next? Chapter two updated with time and place stamp.
1. A Frightning Start: A Spirits Defence

New Place, New Time: Heart of Kings

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog or the Transformers Cybertron. I also don't own Pokémon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh, and sorry for not updating for such a long time. I lost my old computer and had to buy a new one so this has been way overdue. Sorry.

Star Holder Commander: So, Three heart cards have been found and one remains: in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, the quest continues.

SHC: I am back and ready to roll.

Thomas: What? (Frowns)

SHC: Yes roll. I mean, can't I say anything good?

The Voice of the Stone Sanctuary: No! You are a loon!

SHC: (Turns down the overhead computer speakers) Ok, now that voice won't be so loud.

The Voice: I HEARD THAT YOU NUMBSKULL!

SHC: I need help big time. Perhaps I can call in some help from a future universe.

Thomas: Don't try it.

SHC: Too Late. I better start this thing.

Place: Stone Sanctuary

Time: Unknown

The voice spoke up saying, 'They are your hidden talents. They are locked within you and this power is unlocked at the right time. You are an example of this, Ash. Look at the statue that represents him. What is different about it?'

"It is in color?" June questioned with a frown on her face.

'That is correct. As your talents are unlocked so will your statues . . .' the voice replied as it faded away and the team fell into darkness.

Place: Cairo, Egypt, Yu-Gi-Oh World

Time: 07:00, Friday

The streets are quiet in the early morning. People are just waking up and the 24 hour stores are changing shifts. In the market the stalls are slowly opening and people are slowly making their way towards them. As for the Heart Card Team . . . they are running for their lives from a gigantic Silver Guardian-Tsunami (Atk 2400 Def 3000, 7 stars, attribute=water, Spellcastor)!!!

"WHAT THE FREAK?!" shouted Atem as they ran away from the nasty duel monster.

"No clue about how we deal with this?" Pete calmly asked.

"None that I can think of," Ash mentioned as they ran down the street.

Kari suddenly stopped right where she was.

'Why run?' Kari thought as she stopped and turned towards the massive creature.

Angewomon did the same and said with a shrug, "Better than not trying I guess."

That was when a flash of light blazed and landed in front of the beast yelling, "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT JUNE YOU BIG FREAK OF NATURE!"

June turned and saw, "Michal? Is that really you?"

"Yes June, it is me." Michal said as he stood there looking at the Silver Guardian-Tsunami. "I cannot stay long, but I wanted to tell you that the person who killed me is being punished for what she did. I will always be watching from the afterlife. Now. . ."

Michal fired a blast at the enemy blowing up its armor. "Angle Lady, do it now."

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

And with that arrow it was over and Michal's form misted away.

Star Holder Commander: I know it is short but it does do what I intended.

Michal: And what was that?

SHC: A beginning.

Read and review all. This series is now!


	2. A Dream and a New Talent

New Place, New Time: Heart of Kings

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog or the Transformers Cybertron. I also don't own Pokémon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

Oh, and sorry for not updating for such a long time. A flamer got me down so . . .

Star Holder Commander: So, Three heart cards have been found and one remains: in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, the quest continues.

Thomas: So, you can raise the dead?

SHC: Yes, when it helps the story anyways. Plus, it has been nagging at me that I need to add things into this story that were mentioned long ago.

Thomas: So that is why you brought that ghost. Ash said that June would see her boyfriend again someday.

SHC: Is there an echo in here?

Echo: Yes!

SHC: Uh? Ok, best get this chapter running away.

Thomas and Echo: (Screaming, Running away)

SHC: (Running after them) Guys, Come Back!

NTNPHOKCH2 NTNPHOKCH2 NTNPHOKCH2 NTNPHOKCH2 NTNPHOKCH2

Place: Cairo, Egypt, Yu-Gi-Oh World

Time: 07:05, Friday

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT JUNE YOU BIG FREAK OF NATURE!"

June turned and saw, "Michal? Is that really you?"

"Yes June, it is me." Michal said as he stood there looking at the Silver Guardian-Tsunami. "I cannot stay long, but I wanted to tell you that the person who killed me is being punished for what she did. I will always be watching from the afterlife. Now. . ."

Michal fired a blast at the enemy blowing up its armor. "Angle Lady, do it now."

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

And with that arrow it was over and Michal's form misted away.

Place: Cairo, Egypt, Yu-Gi-Oh World

Time: 07:30, Friday

The Heart Card team was resting inside a nearby card shop. They had all decided to take a break after their long head long run through Cairo and June was crying a little as she remembered her boy friend and what had happened to him. Ash was trying to help her consol best he could. So was Cyndaquil. It was peaceful and that is just what was needed. However, Thomas was asleep and leaning against a wall. So he dreamed.

(THOMAS DREAM START)

I am in a dark place with lights that don't seem to want to go away and yet they are fading away as I look at them. I turn and see down below a fight to end all fights. Two dogs of majestic form battle it out above the moon of earth. I hear them growling at each other and one jumps to the attack for the last time. There is a massive flash of light and then the universe is back and I hear a being speak these words, "There are many worlds my son. The fight is in them all." I fall out of the sky and land lightly on a cliff. I see below me man and vampire battling for a new day or night. I am in awe of what I see as the light changes and brings forth a new dawn. And again I am in a new place, a place where the fight has been won from the beginning. It is happy and peaceful. I am glad to have seen this world and I understand that the battle has only just begun. In time the world might look like this or not, but we will have to fight for it. I fall once more and I am awake again.

(THOMAS DREAM END)

Thomas looked around at his team and realized that Kari and Gatomon were not in the area.

'I wonder where those two are,' Thomas thought.

Place: Cairo, Egypt, Yu-Gi-Oh World

Time: 07:40, Friday

(KARI'S POV)

I needed to go on a walk. I was restless and could not calm down. With Gatomon at my side, I left the card shop to go look around and to muse more about my experiences with Ash. I never realized that being joined though Destiny Evolution would have such a big impact on me and my life. I now see a future that is as bright as the crest I wield within me. Where it will lead . . .

(END KARI'S POV)

A scream split the air and Gatomon instinctively digivolved to Angewomon.

"Where is that coming from?" Angewomon asked.

"It came from further up the street," Kari remarked as she put on a pair of fingerless gloves.

What it was came down the street in a hurry. It turned out to be an older man running after a young kid who was carrying some fruit in his arms. Kari was now able to distinguish the words that were being said and heard, "I will get you this time you robber and you will get it for stealing from me."

Kari waited for the right moment and then commanded, "Fire your attack in between them."

"I understand." Angewomon replied as she lined up her shot. "CELESTIAL ARROW!"

The arrow hit exactly right and the older man hit it and fell backwards. The young boy quickly ran behind Kari to hide as the older man got up and came forward in a rage.

"Back away from that kid, Young Lady," the man said. "He is always stealing from me and now he will pay."

"I think that he will not," Kari said darkly as her eyes darkened to a very dark blue. "What does he ever do to you, huh? He takes what he needs to survive and you will take him in to the police. That is wrong. How much does he owe you for these fruits?"

The man glared and said, "He does not owe me money, he owes me his life for what he . . ."

Kari had punched him in the gut and he had gone down, "I will ask you again, how much does he owe you? I will pay the price for the goods."

The man continued to glare and Kari glared right back.

'This is not going anywhere,' Angewomon thought as watched the glaring contest.

'I really have to get this to my family,' the young boy thought.

'Wait,' Kari thought back to the boy. 'It seems that I can speak mind to mind with any creature or being now. I will help your family young one.'

'You will help me,' the young boy thought back.

"I will help you," Kari said out loud. "Angewomon, call the others."

"CELESTIAL LIGHT!" Angewomon shouted out as she started to glow in a pillar of bright pink light.

HEART OF KINGS HEART OF KINGS HEART OF KINGS HEART OF KINGS

SHC: This is long overdue. Sorry.

Thomas: You mean your libray stuff?

SHC: Well yeah, that too, but I meant this chapter.

Thomas: Why has it taken this long?

Raven (Popping up out of nowhere): Yes, why has it taken to long?

SHC: Raven, you are not supposed to be here. But anyways, a flamer flamed my work in the usual fashion. I got into a weird slump until the Fourth of July, 2010.

Lisa (Jedi League of Duelists, I don't own Lisa or that story.): You need to chill. This is a cliff hanger so why not think of something fun to do with those flamers?

SHC: Where did you come from? Anyways, Read and review please. And please, no flames.


	3. Anticlimactic

New Place, New Time: Heart of Kings

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Jedi League of Duelists, or the Transformers Cybertron. I also don't own Pokémon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

I love good reviews. This chapter is dedicated to "JohnP87" who gave me a great review.

Star Holder Commander: So, Three heart cards have been found and one remains: in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, the quest continues.

Lisa (Jedi League of Duelists): What are you going to do?

SHC: Nothing. I just got a great review so I do not feel like being mean, Lisa.

Lisa: Well, ok. I will need to get out of here then.

SHC: No, stay until this chapter is done.

Lisa: Alright.

Raven: Oh by the way, you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh Forever or Yu-Gi-Oh Eternal either.

SHC: Thanks for the reminder.

Echo: Let us write, but if we cannot write, let us curse the flamers.

SHC: DO NOT MOCK THE SPECIAL OLYMPIC ATHLETE OATH LIKE THAT! I am a Special Olympian and I will not have one of my alter egos hurt us like that. I will deal with you later, Echo.

HEARTOFKINGS HEARTOFKINGS HEARTOFKINGS HEARTOFKINGS

Place: Cairo, Egypt, Yu-Gi-Oh World

Time: 07:50, Friday

The man continued to glare and Kari glared right back.

'This is not going anywhere,' Angewomon thought as watched the glaring contest.

'I really have to get this to my family,' the young boy thought.

'Wait,' Kari thought back to the boy. 'It seems that I can speak mind to mind with any creature or being now. I will help your family young one.'

'You will help me,' the young boy thought back.

"I will help you," Kari said out loud. "Angewomon, call the others."

"CELESTIAL LIGHT!" Angewomon shouted out as she started to glow in a pillar of bright pink light.

Place: Cairo, Egypt, Yu-Gi-Oh World

Time: 07:52, Friday

At the Card Shop, Pikachu was outside waiting for Kari and Gatomon to come back when he saw a pink light shoot up from the Market Place.

'Holy heavens,' Pikachu thought. 'Kari needs help.'

With not a moment to lose Pikachu went back into the store and shocked everyone who was a member of the team.

Place: Cairo, Egypt, Yu-Gi-Oh World

Time: 08:10 Friday

Kari was glad to see the Heart Card Team come running around the corner. The glaring contest had not stopped and she was getting madder by the second.

"Oh for the Gods Sake, just name that price already," Kari commanded as she continued to get mad.

Suddenly a cool wave washed over both glaring opponents and made them both turn to see what had happened.

It turned out that Ash had released his Squirtle and ordered him to use Surf, splashing them both.

"That should cool you down," Ash said with a laugh.

"Thanks, we needed that," Kari replied, laughing a little as well.

That is when the shop keeper charged again.

'Oh well,' Kari thought. 'Looks like I need to do it again.'

That is when the young boy did something noble. He walked quickly and placed himself in front of the team.

The young boy then walked forward and placed the fruit at the older man's feet. The boy ran away then and fled around a corner.

The older man picked up the fruit and just walked away with no more words.

"Well that was anticlimactic," June said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed and went off, once again leaving Kari and Angewomon alone.

"We should go and find that boy so that we can help him and his family," Angewomon said quietly.

Kari shook her head and replied, "His pride would be hurt if we did that. Let us leave and gather the team again. I think I have an idea."

SHC: I know it might seem short and anticlimactic but that is just the way it goes sometimes.

Echo (Trying to escape out a window): . . .

SHC: I can see you, Echo.

Echo: Sir?

SHC (Cracking Knuckles): This is going to be fun.

The entire cast and all of the side characters hear a lot of crashing, banging, and other signs that craziness is active.

Read the next chapter, when it comes out, to see how this side plot ends.


	4. Hieroglyphic Situation

New Place, New Time: Heart of Kings

By: Star Holder Commander

Star Holder Commander: Please read and review. Oh, and one more thing, I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Jedi League of Duelists, or the Transformers Cybertron or Power Rangers Samurai. I also don't own Pokémon and Digimon: Clash Worlds by Pete the Rock.

I love good reviews. This chapter is dedicated to the college of IUPUI.

Star Holder Commander: So, Three heart cards have been found and one remains: in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, the quest continues.

Echo: (Nowhere to be seen.)

Lisa (Jedi League of Duelists): Where is Echo?

SHC: I finally did what I have wanted to do and threw him into a trash compactor and once that was done I threw him to Cerberus, the guard dog of the underworld, to play with. Now he won't be around for a while.

Raven: Rude, dude.

SHC: Raven, didn't Skybite eat you?

Raven: Dude I feel so alone, so I revived. My author decided to quit our series and now I am in limbo except when I am here.

SHC: Change of heart now I guess. Raven, stay as long as you like.

Lisa: How sweet. Well I have to get back to my story now. Thanks SHC.

A portal opens and Lisa steps through and disappears, which flips the switch for the story to start.

Place: Cairo, Egypt, Yu-Gi-Oh World

Time: 08:10 Friday

The young boy then walked forward and placed the fruit at the older man's feet. The boy ran away then and fled around a corner.

The older man picked up the fruit and just walked away with no more words.

"Well that was anticlimactic," June said with a laugh.

Everyone laughed and went off, once again leaving Kari and Angewomon alone.

"We should go and find that boy so that we can help him and his family," Angewomon said quietly.

Kari shook her head and replied, "His pride would be hurt if we did that. Let us leave and gather the team again. I think I have an idea."

Place: Cairo, Egypt, Yu-Gi-Oh World

Time: 12:00 Friday

It took a lot longer than Kari wanted but the team was finally gathered again.

"So what is your idea again, Kari?" Yami asked as they were all sitting around a table at a small café.

"During that battle I got a feeling that told me we were in the wrong place to find this next heart card," Kari said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked as Yugi stood nearby in spirit form.

"I think we need to head somewhere else," Kari replied. "As if there is a missing key we will find on a college campus."

Suddenly an ancient scroll fell out of nowhere with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics on it.

A second scroll fell just afterwards with more characters on it.

"Hey, Yami," Kari asked, "Can you translate these?"

"I can," Yami replied. "The first of the scrolls says, 'The diamond statue will show the way'. The second scroll says, 'Let the Jaguar roar.' What could these mean? I have no clue."

"Well," Pete muttered, "Could those be locations?"

"I do not know," Yami replied, "but we will figure this out."

"Perhapes we should find the author?" Kari asked.

"Thee author is probably busy, Kari," Thomas said quietly.

"WHO SAYS I AM BUSY?" the Author boomed out across the story scape.

"Sorry sir," Tomas said. "I just did not think that you would be listening right now and that you would be working on something else."

"WELL YA!" The Author said. "I HAVE GAMES TO PLAY AND OTHER WORLDS TO EXSPLORE SO YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT! ANYWAYS, WHAT DID YOU WANT TO ASK ME?"

"It is about these scrolls," Yami replied. "We do not know what they mean."

"AH HA, NOW I UNDERSTAND YOU!" the Author said with a grin in his voice. "YOU WILL MEET A STUDENT WHO IS FROM THE IUPUI CAMPUS! INDIANAPOLIUS UNIVERSITY PURDUE UNIVERSITY OF INDIANAPOLIS IS A GREAT SCHOOL! YOU WILL KNOW OF THIS STUDENT BY THE PICTURE OF A GEM ON HIS TEE SHIRT AND HE WILL TALK TO YOU FIRST! NOW I MUST GO! GOOD LUCK!"

With that the voice of the author faded.

"Ok now," Thomas said. "Guess we just have to wait.

And so wait they did.

STANDBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

SHC: Well what do you know? I had to intervene because my characters asked me to.

Raven: Well I guess it is just a waiting game then.

SHC: No game, just riddles.

Antonio (Power Rangers Samurai Gold Ranger): Hey, you stole my line.

SHC: No I did not, I changed all of the words except for two.

Antonio: That still means you stole it.

SHC: YOU WANT TO FIGHT ABOUT THIS!

Wait to see what comes next.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
